Somewhere I Belong
by donnabella2k7
Summary: Hinata falls into a spell causing her to act differently. Sasuke and Gaara are Hinata's best friends and they are worried about her new behavior. Can they both save Hinata before she falls into a great despair ? SASUxHINAxGAARA Songfic. Linkin park song
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction was inspired by " Somewhere I Belong " by Linkin Park. Love that song so I'm dedicating this fanfiction to that song. This is taken place in the Naruto world not our world.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sat down on her bed confused. _' Why...why do I feel so...lost...' _Hinata lied down on her back with her right hand on her forehead. Looking into the white ceiling Hinata starts to think. _' Theres nothing inside me...am I the only person thinking like this ? ' _ Hinata sat up and looked around her room. She noticed that her closet door was open. She walks towards it and pulls it open.

A cd fell on the floor next to her foot. Hinata looks down at the cd infront of her. She bends down and picks it up. Hinata held the cd between her index and middle finger. Looking at it front and back she goes back to her bed and sits down crossed legs. " What is this ? " Hinata looks back at her closet and saw a small piece of folded paper where the cd fell.

Hinata puts the cd down on her bed and walks towards the note. She grabbed it and sat back down on her bed. Hinata opened the note and read the message.

_Dear Listener, _

_If you find this note, you should have the cd with it. That cd contains an important song. Listen to it and it will bring you the answer to all your problems. Never share the song with another. Only you can listen to this song. _

_From, XXX_

_P.S. Others may recieve the same song as you have...those are the only people you can share this song with..._

After reading the note Hinata looks at the cd. " Can it really answer my question ? " Hinata puts down the note and looks grabbed the cd. She goes to her desk and grabs her cd player. As Hinata walks towards her bed she noticed that her cd player was slightly lighter than usual but dismissed the though. Hinata sits back on her bed. She put the cd on the cd player and put her headphones on.

Hinata pressed play and layed down on her back. She looks up at the ceiling as she waits for the cd to play. As the song starts Hinata starts to hear guitars, drums and other instruments. Hinata closed her eyes as the song starts to calm her. Then a voice starts singing...

_(When this began)_

_I had nothing to say_

_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_(I was confused)_

_And I let it all out to find_

_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

_(Inside of me)_

_But all the vacancy the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Just stuck / hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_[Chorus]_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

Hinata's eyes abruptly opened. _' This song...it makes sense now...' _Hinata closed her eyes again listing to the rest.

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_(I was confused)_

_Looking everywhere only to find_

_That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

_(So what am I)_

_What do I have but negativity_

'_Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Nothing to gain / hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be anything till I break away from me_

_I will break away, I'll find myself today_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

_Somewhere I belong_

As the song faded, Hinata unknowingly had tears running down her cheeks. Feeling a wet substance runnning down her cheeks, Hinata wiped her cheek. _' It's right...this song answered all my problems...' _Tears of relief was shed as Hinata listens to the song again. Hinata listened to the song over and over again. She fell asleep listing to the song with a smile on her face as the last single tear fell from her eyes.

Outside of the Hyuuga Compound infront of the Hyuuga mansion, a man stood looking at the window that was in Hinata's room. He smirked and walked away dissappearing in the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(NEXT DAY)**

Hinata woke up and the song was still playing. Hinata smiled as she listened to the song again. After the song Hinata took off her headphones and went to the bath room. As Hinata was in the bathroom, Hanabi knocked on her door.

" Nee-chan *knock knock* " Hanabi opened Hinata's door and stepped into her room. " Hey Nee-chan...I have a mission...can I borrow your CD player ? " Getting no reply, Hanabi left a note on Hinata's desk saying she took her cd player. Hanabi grabbed the cd player from Hinata's bed and opened it. Inside was the cd. Hanabi removed the cd and placed it on top of the note she left Hinata.

Hanabi looked at the battery compartment of the cd player and realized that there were no batteries in the cd player...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WHAT COULD THIS CD BE...IT PLAYED ON IT'S OWN...WHAT CAN THIS MEAN AND WHO'S THE GUY OUTSIDE OF HINATA'S HOUSE...WHO ARE THE OTHERS THAT WILL REECEIVE THIS CD...WELL YOU ALREADY KNOW IT'S SASUKE AND GAARA...**

**NEXT CHAPTHER IS SASUKE'S ENCOUNTER WITH THE CD THEN GAARA'S THEN HINATA AND SASUKE'S ENCOUNTER AND SO ON.**


	2. VOTE NOW !

**ATTENTION FAN FICTION READERS !!!!!!!**

**I'M REALLY HAVING SOME PROBLEMS WITH WRITING FAN FICTION CHAPTHERS SOO PLEASE VOTE ON WHICH FAN FICTION YOU'D LIKE ME TO UPDATE THE MOST !!! I KNOW IT'S SUDDEN BUT FOR AN APOLOGY, I UPDATED FORGOTTEN PAST JASHINIST.**

**VOTE NOW AND READ NEW FAN FICTION CHAPTERS THE NEXT DAYS OR SOO. **

**IF YOU NEED HELP PICKING, READ SOME OF THE OTHER CHOICES TO GET A BETTER VIEW ON WHAT YOU REALLY WANT UPDATED.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS AND HAVE A NICE DAY !!!!!**


	3. POLL RESULTS !

**THE RESULTS ARE IN AND IT SEEMS LIKE THE TOP 3 FAN FICTIONS THAT PEOPLE WANT ME TO UPDATE ARE.........**

**3rd PLACE IS - ****Somewhere I Belong ( Gaara X Hinata X Sasuke ) WITH 8 VOTES**

**2nd PLACE IS - ****Vendetta A Word For Revenge ( Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover ) WITH 9 VOTES**

**AND COMING IN AT NUMBER ONE WHICH SURPRISE ME SINCE IT DOESN'T HAVE MUCH REVIEWS IS.....**

**He Deserves Another Chance ( Itachi X Hinata X Sasuke ) WITH 15 VOTES. **

**TOTAL OF 22 PEOPLE VOTED AND I THANK THOSE WHO PARTICIPATED IN THE POLL. **

**WITH THIS RESULT, I'M GOING TO MOSTLY UPDATE THE WINNING FANFIC BUT I WILL ALSO UPDATE THE OTHER TWO BUT NOT AS MUCH. **

**IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH THIS RESULT THEN I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE SAYING THEY WANT A RE POLL AND I'LL PUT UP THE POLL AGAIN AND REMEMBER PEOPLE YOU CAN CHOSE UP TO 3 FAN FICTIONS . SO VOTE NOW !!!  
**

**IF YOU HAVE NO COMPLAINTS THEN OK CAUSE I'M FINE WITH THE RESULTS. BUT VOTE ANYWAYS IF I DO PUT UP A NEW POLL.  
**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND HAVE A NICE DAY.**


End file.
